inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fubuki Shirou
That's wierd, but I can't find the Keshin section anywhere on this page. I thought Fubuki has Gousetsu no Saia? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 16:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I thought that aswell ages ago. But in the game, he doesn't have a Keshin when you recruit him. Gouenji does, but Fubuki doesn't, which is strange! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 16:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Just saying, MANY characters doesn't have a Keshin when you scout them while they have in the matches. They are really a few we have a Keshin when you scouted them (Aside from the Anime, who uses their Keshin in the anime, has also a Keshin in the game) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 17:12, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Wait, there's something I don't understand. If a character has a Keshin, does it always have to be already there when you scout the character, or you can train him/her until they got it? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Characters can't have a Keshin by training~ The character who has a Keshin, has it from the start when you scouted him/her~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay, I get it now. What a shame... O__o [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it is... The only way to get a Keshin, is giving a Keshin to the character~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to add, that "training" a keshin to someone is only the case at Shiranui Genichi. He'll get Dream Ankle, but I don't know how :/ 14:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Personality or Spirit? It's been on my mind for 4 years now and I'm still very confused as to what exactly happened with Shirou that gave him his "Atsuya" side, and who "Atsuya" is. I love Inazuma Eleven,especially the Fubuki twins, so I want to know everything I can about them. (I've only ever followed the original anime series; no games or manga) Let's get the facts straight: •Atsuya is the younger Fubuki twin who died in an avalanche along with his parents. •Ever since the incident, Atsuya's personality had taken place within his scarf that had been left with Shirou. •Shirou, ever since then, had been able to gain access to Atsuya's personality, allowing him to adjust to a more aggressive, forward play rather than his default and passive defender position. •By 'releasing' the scarf he wears, Shirou may switch to the Atsuya side, with exception of the times when Atsuya forces himself to take over and "teachShirou a lesson." Now, on to my questions. I hope they may be answered, anyone with an answer backed up by clear evidence will be highly appreciated! 1. The wiki states that Shirou's "inner Atsuya" is the soul/personality of Atsuya. My first inquiry,is whoch one is more factual? If Atsuya was a spirit, then we can approve and accept that the Atsuya side of Shirou is indeed Atsuya. There is another possibility, that is, if it were merely the personality instead, then one may assume that it had only been one person with two personalities, each representing an ideal adjustment to an environment and situation. Keep in mind that 'one person with two personalities' is largely different from 'two souls in one person.' It may have been a minor error in editing to state two rather opposing things within one background check, yet I'm dying to know. 2. IN CASE THAT IT WAS HIS PERSONALITY, would that mean that Atsuya, his twin, is another person apart from the Atsuya side of Shirou? Alrighty, I'm kinda tired from obsessing over these for so long, I have many more question, but English is not my native language, so it took a lot of effort to articulate all that I wanted to say. Please help me~ --AyaXShirou (talk) 12:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC)AyaXShirou Hello there, long term user! This is quite an interesting topic to talk about, too. I've been wondering about this `second-personality`Shirou-kun had had. I haven't truly gone deeply into your statement but what I believe is that Fubuki Shirou had a trauma when his brother died. He tried to understand what his dad has told him and as such he has misinterpreted his dad's thought the whole time until he met Raimon Junior and truly understand what (the thing his dad told) is. I believe his second personality is developed from the wrong-view of his understand from his father's statement. He thought that he needed to be aggressive, whilst (I think) his dad meant them (Shirou x Atsuya) to be cooperative. Hope this gives you more views about this topic. Pot19/talk 13:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) It looks like Shirou miximaxed with Atsuya or something...? lol. Claire magtibay (talk) 04:03, May 26, 2014 (UTC) He actually fused with his brother so its not a mixi max. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:24, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Twins or not Are Shirou and Atsuya twins or not? In the anime Hitomiko says that they were, despite of this Atsuya used to call Shirou 'Nii-chan' which is for older brother. Also in the game it was said that Atsuya was Shirou's 'little brother'. Which one of the version's is true? Joltsen (talk) 09:32, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Well you see that Shirou is actually his older twin. So the Truth is that Shirou is the older twin not the older brother. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC) So in Japan they use 'Nii-chan' for twins too? Joltsen (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2014 (UTC)